


Bandori Game Night

by Kotorichandesu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Stickers, all mentioned relationships appear briefly, bandori, idk what i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotorichandesu/pseuds/Kotorichandesu
Summary: The girls of Bandori gather for a large Bandori game night, and Marina has hooked them up with a new update allowing for them all to join the same multilive.Based off the stickers/stamps as found in the Bandori game!





	Bandori Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this in store for a long time but never found time ton publish it, so now let's publish (after like, a year)!

Kaoru - Such a lovely evening...  
Himari - I have arrived!  
Hina - I've been waiting!  
It's been a long evening and our gamefreaks just aren't ready to give up. Pasupare and Sayo arrive.

Kokoro - (under her demand cause she's rich AF) MORE! MORE!  
Kanon - Let's keep going...  
Lisa - Next one's the last one? (typical grinder, got tired after a while)  
Otae - Let's play! (usual airhead, and host of the private match modded to fit more than 5 ppl)  
Eve - March into battle! (typical whale)  
Saaya - I... I'll try! (can't fc, lost cause)  
Kaoru - I'll be with you (to Saaya)  
Rimirin - Saaya, everything will definitely work out!  
Michelle - Ready?  
Tomoe - Let's do this!  
Kasumi - Go! Go! (usual impatient dodger if someone takes too long to load something)  
Himari - Hey! Hey! ~~Hey! Mite yo~!~~ Hoh~!  
Arisa - Alright, here we go! (in the room next door)  
Lisa - EH? I'm not ready...!

Kokoro - Happy! Lucky!  
Hagumi - Smile!  
Ran: Showtime!

**During song (garupa pico)**  
Yukinya - Follow my lead! (their carry?)  
Maya - Fuhehe... (casual bandori player tapping on screen)  
Sayo - Not bad... (is the one still learning but fairly decent at the game, ofc wants to beat Hina but who knows where she is)  
Kanon - Fuee... [>.<"] (typical person who misses notes and bad at game)  
Tsugumi - We can do it!  
Kokoro - That's the spirit!  
Maya - Awawa...!? (drops combo)

**During fever**  
Ako - I'll show you something cool!  
Aya - Nice fever! (who knows what Aya is doing...)  
Rinboi - BANZAI!!!  
Moca - This is getting interesting~  
Tsugumi - A-Amazing!!  
Hina - Now we're boppin!  
Kaoru - Fleeting!

**After game**  
Moca - You did it~!  
Chisato - Just as planned... (all hit SS score in total, Chisato is happy)  
Sayo - Good work! (Sayo levelled up but it's not meant to be work)  
Ran - Something big is coming... (salt inducer?)  
Hina, on the other hand, is playing as some anon new account in their match and shouts "FULL COMBO IS EASY!" (your typical gamefreak who masters the game on first go, and was also the only one to fc - Aya hugs Hina (see note below), everyone stares at them)

Rimirin - Congrats! (to the pair)  
Lisa - I... I'm so happy... (tearing up to scene in front of her, where Hina helped poor Aya who doesn't know how to play games)  
Rinko - There's no way... (even the gamer girl got beat by Hina's AP)  
Ako - Are you okay? (honestly cares for Rinko)  
Yukina - Is it okay if I pat you (in reference to the sore losers in her group)

Arisa walks back in with a load of money made from today's second hand sale stuff and sees everybody angery at Aya and Hina (She's actually big whale here and has all limited cards etc)  
Arisa - Huh...?

Turns out Aya wasn't playing and instead let Hina play, because Aya is bad at games and only good at being an aidoru... she was watching the whole time! Aya still hugging onto Hina (secret gf)...

Sayo - ... FUUUUUUUUUUU HINA WHYYYYY (mental breakdown from losing against a new player (Hina))  
Aya - It's a miracle :O  
Yukina - Next time for sure (in reference to Sayo beating Hina)

Ako - One more time!

And they all played across the entire night... Of course, every game always ended up with Sayo losing to Hina, but I guess that's how life goes!


End file.
